The present invention is directed to the field of building construction and more particularly to arrangements for assembling framework of buildings. In a preferred application, the invention particularly concerns a track system for supporting wall studs, in a snap-fit manner.
A wide variety of arrangements have been utilized for the assembly of walls. Many concern tracks positioned along the floor and ceiling, between which are extended vertical studs. A variety of methods for providing interaction between the studs and the tracks, are known. Examples are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,797,233; 5,660,012; 5,394,665; 5,222,335; 4,854,096; 4,805,364; 3,536,345; and, 3,852,927.
In general, improvement has been sought with respect to such systems, generally to better accommodate: manufacture of parts; ease of installation; structural integrity of the resulting wall frame; and, adaptability for use under a variety of circumstances.
A track arrangement for supporting frame members such as wall studs is provided. The track arrangement can be utilized to provide framework assemblies. A typical wall framework assembly utilizing principles according to the present invention includes: a floor track as characterized; a ceiling track as characterized; and, at least one and typically a plurality of wall studs extending between the floor track and the ceiling track. The principles described can be utilized in association with both load bearing walls and non-load bearing walls. Further the principles described can be applied in the context of a wall having a slip track, for vertical movement, between the ceiling track and the vertical wall studs.
The principles described herein can be provided in a variety of forms. In some, each track arrangement comprises more than one piece. In others, each track arrangement comprises a single unitary integral piece.
A preferred track arrangement, for example, utilizable as either the floor track or the ceiling track includes: a central extension; and, a pair of sidewalls. According to the present disclosure, a preferred stud clip assembly is provided in the track. The preferred stud clip assembly generally comprises a clip in each sidewall, formed integrally with the associated sidewall, typically through a die cutting operation. The preferred stud clip is centrally disposed in a sidewall, and comprises an extension bent inwardly and into a preferred configuration for engagement with a portion of a stud. In general, the preferred configuration is formed to include: a front cam surface which is engaged by a portion of the stud, during wall assembly; and, a central stud ridge receiver, which snaps over a portion of the stud during wall assembly.
The principles of the present invention include track arrangements as characterized, wall assemblies utilizing such track arrangements, and methods of assembling walls utilizing such components.
The principles of the present disclosure can also be applied to framework besides wall framework. The structural features would be the same or analogous.